Alert messaging is the process of reliably and securely circulating messages associated with an event to interested users. Due to the growth of Information Technology (IT) and telecommunications sectors in the recent past, the dissemination of alert messages has become prompt and easier.
Since existing business environment faces the challenge of reaching increasingly segmented markets, the design, delivery, and analysis of business communications needs to be tightly integrated across multiple alert notification channels. Telecommunication channels through which subscribers can receive alert messages may include email, fax, text messaging, instant messaging, broadband network and the like. Due to myriad software applications implemented by businesses and the vast demographics of customers, it may become necessary to segment alert messages so that the messages can be sent through channels based on business needs as well as customer preferences. Further, in order to maintain strong customer relationships, businesses need to time the messages precisely.
In light of the above, there exists a need for a system and method to provide real-time alert notification to subscribers.